Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a patient wye for use in connecting medical respiration or ventilation systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a patient wye in which the patient end is configured for separate mating with two different components.
Description of the Related Art
A ventilator is a machine designed to mechanically move breathable air into and out of the lungs. The ventilator provides the mechanism of breathing for a patient who is physically unable to breathe or who is breathing insufficiently.
A breathing circuit connects the ventilator to a patient interface, such as an endotracheal tube or a mask, for example but without limitation. The breathing circuit can include an inspiratory conduit and an expiratory conduit. The inspiratory conduit delivers breathing gases while the expiratory conduit returns gases to the ventilator.